Do You Wanna Marry Me?
by Kaori97
Summary: Cal asks the fateful proposal to his beloved Gillian, what she respond? Sorry for my bad english, La storia è scritta nella mia lingua madre.


**Do You Wanna Marry Me?***

É da poco più di 5 mesi che siete diventati una vera e propria coppia.  
Nonostante questo, a te sembra di stare con lei da anni, ma ogni momento che passi insieme al lei provi una nuova emozione.  
Fin dalla prima volta in cui l'hai vista ti era sembrata una bravissima persona. Eri ancora sposato con Zoe, e a quel tempo l'amavi, o almeno così credevi, ma non avevi potuto fare a meno di notare la sua bellezza, la sa eleganza, dopo averla conosciute meglio capisti anche che era una persona di cui ci si poteva fidare. E ben presto diventò la tua migliore amica.  
Zoe era oltremodo gelosa di lei.  
Non ne sei totalmente sicuro, ma forse Gillian è uno dei motivi per cui hai divorziato.  
Forse hai incominciato a provare qualcosa per lei quando ti è stata vicino dopo la rottura con la tua ex moglie. O forse quando... Beh... Non importa, quello che hai ben in mente è il momento in cui le hai detto "Ti amo" per la prima volta e lei al termine di quelle parole si è fiondata tra le tue braccia e ti ha baciato, senza aspettare un solo istante, come se non aspettasse altro che quello.

Dopo aver ripercorso questi meravigliosi ricordi varchi la soglia del negozio.  
Una giovane commessa ti viene subito in contro:  
-Posso aiutarla signore?-  
-Vorrei comprare un anello di fidanzamento.- Senza nemmeno capire il motivo del leggero imbarazzo che provi, pronunci quella frase.  
La ragazza sorride.  
-Da questa parte.-  
Ti metti le mani in tasca e guardandoti in torno la segui.

Ti porta fino a una vetrina, dalla quale puoi ammirare dei magnifici anelli brillanti.  
-Prego, scelga quello che preferisce.-  
Per qualche minuto passi lo sguardo da un gioiello all'altro, ma in realtà è uno solo quello che ti ha colpito. Un piccolo diamante incastonato tra due sottili strisce d'oro bianco intrecciate, una delle quali è  
percorso da tanti brillanti. Bello e elegante, proprio come la tua Gill.  
-Vorrei quello, grazie.- Termini indicandolo.  
-Ottima scelta signore, glielo preparo subito.-  
-Grazie.-

* * *

La giornata passa in fretta, hai cercato di evirarla il più possibile, perché al contrario di te, lei sa leggerti benissimo, ti è costato tanto starle lontano, ma finalmente è sera e tra poco andrete a cena insieme.

-Gillian sei pronta?-Gridi affacciato alle scale.  
-Tra due secondi scendo... Sto... finendo di sistemarmi i capelli!-  
-Dio tesoro è da più di mezzora che ti stai "sistemando i capelli!" Io ce ne ho messi cinque per prepararmi completamente! Il taxi sarà qui a momenti!-  
Casualmente la tua macchina è dal meccanico e le chiavi di quella di Foster sono "misteriosamente" sparite.

-Tu non sei una donna, non puoi capire!-  
-Sarà... Ma ricordati tesoro, che sei sempre bellissima!-  
Pochi secondo dopo finalmente è pronta e incomincia a scendere le scale.  
La squadri rimanendo a bocca aperta, un tubetto nero, con le spalline gonfie, lungo fino a poco più sopra il ginocchio.  
la sua bellezza e la sua eleganza insieme alla grazia con cui scende ogni singolo scalino ti hanno incanto.  
-Beh... Non dici niente?- Chiede dopo averi raggiunto.  
Sei ancora imbambolato non riesci a rispondere.  
-Cal!-  
-OH... Eh.. Si... Sei uno schianto Foster!- Dici quasi digrignando i denti e avvicinandola a te prendendola per il sedere  
Lei donna rise.  
-Sei sempre il solito!-  
-Lo so. Non è questo il motivo per cui sei pazza di me?!-Disse Cal atteggiandosi.  
-Hai ragione!- Rispose lei afferrandogli la faccia con una mano facendogli arricciare la bocca.  
In quel momento suono un clacson.  
-Questo deve essere il taxi!- Mugugni a causa della mano di Gillian che ancora ti stringeva le guance.  
La donna molla la presa poi insieme vi dirigete verso l'uscita, arrivati alla porta, lei la apre e quello che vede la sbalordisce.  
- T-Tu... Hai affittato una limousine?-  
-Per te tesoro... Oggi sono esattamente 5 mesi che mi hai reso l'uomo più felice del mondo... E io ti amo da impazzire... Questo è niente in confronto a quello che provo.-  
-Accidenti a te Cal! Ci ho messo secoli per truccarmi...- si lamenta lei con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Tu gli dai un buffetto sulla guancia, alla quale Gillian risponde gettandosi nelle tue braccia.  
Le carezzi la schiena e la testa.  
- Su amore... Dobbiamo andare!-

Salite sul veicolo dentro c'è una bottiglia di champagne tutta per voi. La stappi e ne versi un po' su due bicchieri.

Circa cinque minuti dopo arrivate al ristorante, anch'esso lussuosissimo. Cenate e chiacchierate allegramente tra un piatto e l'altro, nel fra tempo tu sei sempre più agitato, ma fortunatamente lei sembra non accorgersene.  
La osservi mentre parla, per un momento tutto quello che è intorno a voi svanisce. E tu continui a guardarla, e ad ascoltarla, la sua voce e musica per le tue orecchie, i suoi occhi... Sono blu come un oceano troppo profondo. La ami più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

* * *

Finite di mangiare, adesso la vuoi portare nella terrazza del Potomac.

* * *

Infili la mano nella tasca interna del giubbotto  
Ma d'un tratto la tua mente è invasa da mille pensieri.  
E se Gillian avesse risposto di no alla proposta? Se non fosse stata sicura?  
Dopo tutto sono solo 5 mesi che state insieme, o meglio che siete fidanzati. Forse per lei è troppo presto per fare questo grande passo.  
-Cal? Va tutto bene?-Chiede la vedendo che improvvisamente hai smesso di camminare al suo fianco e ti sei fermato.  
-Gill...- Sussurri facendo qualche passo avanti per avvicinarti i a lei. Poi le carezzi il viso.  
Foster mette la sua mano sopra la tua che é rimasta ferma sulla sua guancia.

Senti i muscoli della faccia di Gillian contrarsi in un sorriso.  
La ami, la ami più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. E vuoi passare il resto della vita con lei. Magari lei non é ancora pronta. Ma tu si. Non sei mai stato sicuro di volere una cosa come adesso.

-Gillian... Non hai idea di quanto sia felice per averti accanto... Mi sento l'uomo più fortunato del mondo ad averti con me, sei una donna straordinaria, sei bellissima e hai credo di non conoscere nessuno che sia dolce, gentile, forte e... Sexy come te.- Termini così per sdrammatizzare.  
La donna ride e ti da un colpetto alla spalla.  
-Tesoro... Se tu non ci fossi stata... Io a quest'ora probabilmente starei ancora in ufficio ubriaco fradicio, sarei un uomo pieno di rimpianti... E io... Non ne voglio avere più... - Continui.  
Lentamente togli la mano dalla sua guancia e la rinfili tasca. Poi a pugno chiuso la tiri fuori e la porti davanti a lei.  
Piano piano la apri e con essa apri anche quella piccola scatolina nera.  
-Gillian... Mi vuoi sposare?  
Lei spalanca gli occhi, incapace di muoversi.  
Lentamente, MOLTO lentamente comincia formarsi un sorriso sulle sue labbra. E le lacrime cominciano a scendere di nuovo, ma molte MOLTE PIÙ di prima...  
-Si! Si, si si! - Si fionda addosso a Cal che per la felicità rimane immobile per qualche secondo. Poi la stringi in un abbraccio pieno d'amore.  
-Ti amo Cal, ti amo tantissimo! Io... Sono così felce... Non... Posso crederci.-  
Con una mano le sollevi dolcemente il mento, poi la baci.  
-Amore, sono io quello che non può crederci. Mi hai reso l'uomo più felice d'America...- Dici poggiando la fronte a quella di Gillian.  
Ti prende le guance e comincia a fare dei cerchi immaginari con la punta dei pollici.  
Tornate a baciarvi stretti un abbraccio carico di dolcezza e amore, con i vostri corpi a contatto e i cuori che battono allo stesso ritmo.  
-Bisogna festeggiare!- Dice Gillian con felicità.  
Cal la guarda con sguardo ammiccante e malizioso.  
-Tesoro torniamo a casa... Io so come festeggiare!

****

* * *

****

A/N :I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
